1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas turbines and more particularly a process and an apparatus for starting a gas turbine by means of a startup controller which is located in an electronic control circuit with a turbine speed sensor, a speed governor or regulator and a pressure sensor for the injection and compressor or supercharger pressure, as well as dosing pumps, and in which signals concerning the speed and pressure can be processed in electronic units.
2. Background Information
For small drive units in particular, in which the fuel requirement is generally a function of the turbine speed, and in which an optimal starting mixture between the amount of air and fuel is guaranteed only in certain higher speed ranges, during the starting process, an attempt is made to drive the turbine by means of the starter at the highest possible speeds, and only then is the fuel ignited and injected. That requires a relatively large starter and a correspondingly large amount of starting energy. The start is also very much a function of the starting conditions, such as air pressure, ambient temperature, fuel viscosity and ignition quality. False starts and backfiring are frequently the result.